


SK8ER BOI

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little songfic based off of Avril's song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SK8ER BOI

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright then I’ve had this idea for quite a while but just never got around to writing it. I’ve had this idea so long that it goes back to when I started writing fanfiction for the Twilight fandom. I hope you enjoy. As the title suggests this is based off of Avril Lavigne’s song of the same name.

September, 1991 Jasper POV  
School has never been my thing and it’s even worse now that I’m a senior. Every hour I spend in school drives me that much closer to insanity. The only even remotely redeeming quality about this place is the girl I’ve been after for the past couple of years…Ms. Alice Cullen. She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. A tiny tinkerbell of a body with a personality as big as a skyscraper. This year I’m going to ask her to prom.  
December, Alice POV  
God he’s sexy. He looks exactly like the kind of guy my daddy wouldn’t approve of. Come to think of it my ballet teacher and friends wouldn’t either. Now if I was smart I’d try to get Riely Beirs to notice me and ask me to prom instead of Jasper Hale. Riely would look better in my prom photos anyways. He’s still blonde like Jasper, but where Jasper has long hair and baggie jeans Riely is an all American, Football boy. Yes I think I’ll set my sights on Riely.  
May, Jasper POV  
“Jazz! Man I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine.” My cousin Rosalie says from behind me.  
Quickly I take another swig of my beer before turning around. I’m momentarily struck dumb at the beauty that is standing next to my cousin. Her chestnut brown hair and big melted chocolate eyes completely wipe away the gloomy thoughts I had just been brooding over.  
“Jasper, This is my friend Bella. Bella, this is my cousin Jasper.” Rosalie says making the introductions.  
“Sorry to pull you away from all the deep thoughts you were thinking over here.” Bella apologizes, “Rose is just a little excited to show me off.”  
“No deep thoughts over here. Just wallowing in self-pity.” I answer with a self-deprecating smile.  
“Oh why?” She questions with a lift of an eyebrow.  
“Jazz here got rejected asking the girl he has been crazy over for years, to prom.” Rose interjects.  
“I’m sorry.” Bella replies with a soft smile.  
I shrug and take another swig from my beer.  
“If it helps any my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with the homecoming queen before prom.” Bella shrugs and smiles.  
“To anti-prom!” Rose shouts with a raise of her own beer.  
“To anit-prom!” the group shouts back.  
June, Alice POV  
Graduation is supposed to be the best part of high school, but I’m scared shitless while waiting to give my valedictorian speech. I’m the top of the class with a fantastic boyfriend and a full ride to college, but I’m still jealous of the brunette sitting with Jasper’s family. I have no idea who she is, but I can’t keep the jealousy from my mind. Form where I’m standing at the side of the stage I can see her smiling and presumably texting Jasper. How rude of them to ignore the speeches being made. Everyone worked so hard on them. Whatever I’ll just give my speech and move on.  
June, Jasper POV  
I can’t keep the smile off my face when my phone vibrates with another text from Bella. I can’t believe I didn’t want to come to graduation in the first place, but Bella convinced me to sit through the ceremony with the promise that she would keep me entertained. She’s been staying with Rose and her family for the past month while she takes a gap year and we’ve grown really close.  
Text: Only a couple more speeches until you’re officially out of high school –B  
Text: Christ it feels like I’m wasting away here –J  
Text: Don’t worry stud you’ll be out of there soon and then we can do other more fun things. –B  
Text: Naked fun things? –J  
Text: Maybe… ;) –B  
I have to look up at Mr. Turner with his sweaty bald head and poop brown suit to try and cool the tide of lust in my blood before I’m unable to walk across the stage to get my ticket out of here.  
When I mentioned close before I ment the kind of close where I’ve had my tongue in her pussy but not my dick. I’m really hoping tonight is the night that status changes. I’m also thinking about asking her to come to L.A. with me once I break the news to my parents that I'm not going to college, but instead trying to make it in the music industry.  
Text: Pay attention stud. They’re calling names now and you need that piece of paper to see what’s under my dress. –B  
“Jasper Hale.” Mr. Turner calls.  
I pop out of my seat and walk across the stage with the biggest smile on my face I can manage.  
Later that night, Jasper POV  
“Finally.” Bella gasps as I pin her to the back of my bedroom door with my hips and attach my lips to her neck.  
“I know.” I groan, “I never thought my parents would fall for that.”  
How stupid is it that I had to get my cousin to help me to sneak out of my own party? Rose managed to convince our parents that Bella, Rose, Rose’s boyfriend Emmett, and I were going to the party of another grad. In reality we left our parents with the party guests in order to get laid with our respective others.  
“Jazz…” Bella whispers against my ear with a nip for emphasis, “Go sit on your bed so I can give you your present.”  
A rather embarrassingly loud groan leaves me as I do as she asks. Bella playfully laughs before standing in front of me with her back to me. Slowly she pulls the zipper on the back of her dress down before letting it slide down and off her body. I can’t help but stare at the vision before me. I thought she looked beautiful today in her simple blue dress, but now she looks absolutely stunning. The pale pink of her bra and panties looks perfect against her skin while the satin fabric adds that little bit of naughty I’ve come to associate with Bella.  
I take a deep breath to steady my nerves as Bella straddles my lap and wraps her arms around my neck.  
“So what do you think?”  
“I think I want to taste every inch of you. Then lick your pussy clean before I bury my cock so deep inside you’ll have trouble walking.”  
“Yes!” Bella moans out as she rolls her hips teasingly against my hard cock.  
With Bella’s enthusiastic response ringing through the room I roll so that I’m on top and bracketed between her smooth thighs. Bella squeals at the sudden movement which turns into a groan when my cock rubs across her center. A quick glance up shows the laughter in her eyes and the smile on her lips. I lean up to start my plan by kissing her smiling lips then her long graceful neck and the rest of her face. By the time I make it to her belly button she’s panting and writhing against me, begging for me to touch her. I take pity on my girl and divest her of her pretty panties before sliding two fingers into her wet center and teasing a sensitive nipple with my free hand. As I continue my teasing my girl writhes and moans under me. Each little noise driving me closer to the edge.  
“Jazz.” Bella pants, “Jasper please!”  
My girl begs so prettily that I trade my fingers for the head of my cock causing a loud moan to fall from Bella’s lips. While my hips grind against Bella’s her legs come up and around my back to hold me close.  
“Harder.” She groans out.  
August 1997 JPOV  
I snap my hips driving my cock deeper between Bella’s folds causing her inner walls to spasm around me. My hips continue keep pumping as hard as I know Bella likes. I add a deep grind when I'm all the way in to hit her sweet spot and send her spiraling higher. This is when Bella is her most beautiful. She's always beautiful in my eyes but now, like this where only I can see her all of her inhibitions are gone and she's totally mine. I love this beautiful, sexy, intelligent, and wicked smart woman with all of my heart.  
“So close Jazz.” Bella groans while her hips twist up to try and get me deeper.  
“Right behind you babe.” I grunt when she clenches around me.  
Several sharp thrusts later Bella comes with my name on her lips and a smile in her eyes. I follow behind shortly with Bella curled tightly to my chest. Slowly I pull out and tie the condom off before flopping on my back next to Bella ready to just lounge around with the woman I love.  
“So how’s it feel to be back in your high school bed? Bella asks as she snuggles into my side with her head on my shoulder.  
“With you in it?” I ask with a smirk, “Better than before.”  
Bella chuckles as she snuggles closer, “You forget that I was in it before as well." "I haven't forgotten!" I argue, "I just like it better now. There's less sneaking around." Bella snorts at that before asking, "You know they’re been playing that commercial for you concert all over MTV right?”  
“That doesn’t surprise me.” I smile lazily “I’m a god dam rock-star.”  
APOV  
“Lauren Did you see the commercial MTV has been playing for the Jasper Hale concert?” I casually ask while juggling Riley Jr., his bottle, and the phone.  
“Actually I did and I’ve already bought my ticket.” Lauren squeals, “I can’t believe we went to school with him!”  
“I know right? Who would have thought he would turn out to be this?”  
“Well, Jacob has a work thing the next day and is refusing to go. Will you go with me?” She asks.  
“Of course I’ll go. I’ll just get Riley to watch Junior.”  
“Great! I’ll pick you up and we’ll have a girl’s night.” Lauren says.  
“Sounds good, but I’ve got to run now.”  
We say our goodbyes after ironing out all the details and while I put Junior down for his nap my mind wonders to Jasper and my lost love for him.  
He looks so much better now and with how profitable his career has turned out to be, my Daddy would actually approve of him now. I know my friends would. I wonder if he still has feelings for me. I guess I’ll just have to get dolled up and find out. Wonder what his feelings are about single moms?  
/One week later…/  
As Lauren and I walk through the doors of the arena I can’t help but notice the sheer mass of people coming to the show. Jasper certainly has done well for himself. When we reach our seats I’m really glad that I dressed well because Lauren has VIP status with meet and greet passes for after the show.  
Before long the lights dim and the show begins.  
JPOV  
“Jasper, Jasper!” My manager shouts as she runs towards where I’m going over last minute things with my band.  
“What’s up Angela?”  
“I just wanted to remind you that we have the meet and greet after the show tonight so don’t take too long with the shower. After the announcement you have planned the fans are going to be going bonkers over meeting you.”  
“I’m sure bells will hurry me along” I reply with a wink.  
Angela laughs before hurrying off to do her own last minute things.  
“You excited?” A sultry voice whispers in my ear while slender arms wrap around my waist.  
“To finally tell the world that we’re engaged or to rock my hometown?” I joke .  
“Both.” Bella laughs.  
“I’m also excited for both.” I smile turning in her arms, “You ready for our collaboration to make it into the light of day now?”  
Bella sighs and smiles softly, “As I’ll ever be. Do you think she’ll be in the audience?”  
“If I know her half as well as I used to she’ll be here, but I’m yours now so there is no need to worry.”  
“I‘m not worried.” Bella assures me with one of her mega-watt smiles, “Now go be the rock-star I know you are.”  
With a passionate kiss for luck I head out on stage to get the party started.  
When the lights come up Jack and I launch into Hello, Brooklyn and Alex, Rain, and Zack follow right behind. Before I know it we’re powering through I Feel Like Dancin’ followed closely by If These Sheets Were States. By the time we reach Just The Way I’m Not and Heroes the crowd is going fucking bananas. As crazy as they’re going now I know that they’ll get even worse.  
After going through band introductions we slow down with Therapy and A daydream Away. When the crowd is done screaming for a second I start the scariest speech of my life.  
:”Ladies and gents I’ve got big news for you.” The crowd goes wild, “I’m going to premiere a brand new song for you, but I want you to know that I only helped out with the music shit. My fiancé Bella wrote the lyrics. Be sure to tell us what you think on youtube where I know this will show up after the show.”  
Without further delay I jump into the music while Bella walks on stage and begins to sing.  
'He was a boy/She was a girl/Can I make it anymore obvious?/He was a punk./She did ballet./What more can I say?/He wanted her./She'd never tell./Secretly she wanted him as well./And all of her friends/Stuck up their nose./And they had a problem with his baggy clothes./He was a skater boy,/she said, "See ya later, boy."/He wasn't good enough for her./She had a pretty face but her head was up in space..She needed to come back down to earth.'  
Bella is working the stage like she's been doing it all her life. Giving smirks and winks to the people in the front row while pointing to people further back in the crowd and the crowd is just eating it up. It's kind of weird to be in the background while my Bella is up front with the crowd. Not that I'm complaining because I've got a freaking fantastic view.  
'Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone./She turns on TV and guess who she sees?/Skater boy rockin' up MTV./She calls up her friends./They already know./And they've all got tickets to see his show./She tags along, stands in the crowd./Looks up at the man that she turned down./He was a skater boy, she said,"See ya later, boy."/He wasn't good enough for her./Now he's a superstar/Slammin' on his guitar/Does your pretty face see what he's worth?'  
This youtube video is going to go fucking viral I just know it. We didn't even think about the fact that Bella is now going to be a member of the rich and famous once this hits iTunes. I wonder where she wants to go with this. All I know is no matter what direction she wants to go I'd follow right behind her loving every second.  
'Sorry, girl, but you missed out./Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now./We are more than just good friends./This is how the story ends./Too bad that you couldn't see.../See the man that boy could be./There is more than meets the eye,/I see the soul that is inside./He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl./Can I make it anymore obvious?/We are in love./Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?/I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy./I'll be backstage after the show. She's fantastic at this! The perfect amount of sassy and cute to keep the audience in the palm of her hand. Dam I want her and I can't wait until we get back to my house.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."/I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy./I'll be backstage after the show./I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.'  
When Bella finishes singing I sneak up and dip her before giving her the kiss of a lifetime while the crowd screams in excitement. I send Bella backstage with a quick pat on the ass before starting Time-Bomb to keep the momentum going followed by The Reckless and The Brave to finish strong.  
At the end of the show the crowd goes insane and I stand on stage soaking it all in with a huge goofy smile on my face. I just accomplished a dream, announced my engagement, and got a little revenge on the girl who broke my heart into a million pieces before the love of my life saved me. I’m feeling just a little bit high and I don’t think anyone could blame me.  
When I finally do make it off stage Bella is there waiting for me.  
“Let’s go face the fans.” She says.  
“I don’t get to change first?’  
She smiles and holds out a clean blue t-shirt with a sassy smile, “You wasted your shower time standing out there. I’m afraid this is the best I can do.”  
I shrug before stripping off my sweat soaked shirt and trading it for the dry one. Bella rolls her eyes at me before we begin walking towards the conference room where the meet and greet fans are waiting.  
APOV  
Jasper finally makes an appearance and it’s a mad house in the room. Everyone is clamoring for his attention. I hang back and wait for my moment while Lauren fights the masses. I’m determined to steal him away from that untalented bitch. After most of the fans who didn’t grow up with him have left I make my move.  
“Hello Jazz.” I pur.  
“Hello Alice.” Jasper answers with a smile.  
“I’m glad you’ve done so well for yourself. I always knew you would. Maybe we can get lunch and talk sometime.” I say with subtext bleeding through my words.  
The bitch snorts before butting into our conversation, “Puh-lease you must have missed the part where he announced that we’re engaged.”  
“And you missed the part where I was talking to Jasper not you.”  
“Now ladies let’s not fight. It’s been a good night and I’d like to keep it that way. Alice I am engaged and happy so I don’t think we’ll be having that lunch, but it was nice seeing you.” Jasper says just before someone tells him that it’s time to leave.  
JPOV  
As Bella and I walk out of the conference room I can practically feel Alice’s eyes firing lasers into my back. Clearly she’s not happy with the situation and she wanted me back. Too bad for her because I’ve got my skater girl and I don’t think I’m never going to give her up for a ballet brat.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well it’s done. What do you think?  
> ~Peace and Love,  
> Crazy


End file.
